


In The Stars

by Tiffany_Horan



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-20
Updated: 2012-08-19
Packaged: 2017-11-12 12:39:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/491123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiffany_Horan/pseuds/Tiffany_Horan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"When you can't see me, can't hear me, just look to the stars, and think of me and only, cause I'll be thinking of you".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: London

"I'm not to sure this was a good idea anymore."

"Oh lighten up Tasha, We will have lots of fun here, I mean your dancing, Hays is drawing and I'm acting, its perfect!" 

"Always the optimistic one aren't you Hollie?" 

"Well someone has to be." 

I'm pretty sure we looked like idiots standing outside the airport in London, with three suit cases each, wearing shirts and shorts, in the rainy weather, all three of us looking completely lost.

"What was the address again?" Hayley said, turning to look at me. 

"Wha-oh ah 2C on Banner Street." I said looking into the piece of paper in my hand. 

"Okay, when we get to this flat we open the beer and we go nuts!" Hollie said turning, to look at us from where she walked to the gutter.

"NO!" Both me and Hayley said at the same time, walking up to join her. Hollie pouted at us before asking why not?

"Why not? because, until your eighteen your still under-age, and not allowed to drink, " Hayley said pausing only once, to check the road before walking across. "And if your parents find out, that you were drinking and while both me and Tasha were there, we are gonna get in trouble for letting you drink."

 

Hollie looked at me, and I just shrugged at her. "I can't do anything, she's right, your parents will kill us, and not just your's, mine and Hayley's too, besides you are still under-age, sorry."

"Oh well, theres always other ways to have fun." Hollie shrugged before walking to the nearst bus stop and stopping, to look at a map that was on a pole. 

"Hey are you girls alrigh'?" Hayley, Hollie and I whipped around, all three of us startled.

We all stared at the blonde boy that was there looking at us. He was wearing a red polo shirt and a pair of blue jeans and a pair of red and blue sneakers. He had blue eyes and he had a had another red and blue hat on his head, he really likes red.

He lifted one eyebrow, noticing that we hadn't said anything yet and were just staring at him. Hollie was the first one to snap out of it, she smiled at him, and opened her mouth. "Yeah sorry were a bit lost, could you help us?" she said snapping both Hayley and I out of our stupor.

He seemed a bit startled when he heard Hollie speak, it was probably her accent. 

"Yeah sure were you goin'?" He asked, thats when I realized that his accent wasn't like the others. 

It was Irish. He was Irish. Oh God I think I just died.

"Were lookin for Banner Street. Do you know where that is?" Hayley asked, picking up her bag, from when it fell when we were staring at the boy.

The boy smiled at us before pointing at a sign that was on the street. "Just go down, that street the cabbies are down there, just tell them the address and they will take you right there." He said smiling at us again.

Hollie smiled back at him. 

"Thank you." Hayley said.

"Don't mention it." He said waving his hand a bit, before turning and walking away.

Hayley and I went to turn around and walk away, before we heard Hollie talking again.

"Hey, we didn't catch your name!" She shouted at his retreating back. He turned around still walking.

He winked at us, before saying "Niall, Niall Horan." He walked off before we could say anything.

-o-

"Finally were here, took us long enough though." Hollie said the minute we walked through the door, walking straight to the lounge room, that was straight across from the front door of the flat.

The flat wasn't fancy, but me and the girls weren't really into fancy things, it was massive, it was perfect for all three of us, which is awesome.

There were four rooms in total, three for us and a spare. The kitchen was big enough, and so was the bathroom. One room was painted purple, one blue, one black and the other one pink. 

Hayley took the purple one, Hollie the black one, for a girl that is so happy her favorite colour is black, it's weird, and I took the pink one.

After me and the girls unpacked our clothes, (Our other things are coming later on in the week) we had a light meal of 2 minute noodles, before changing for bed, as it was late at night, and we had jet lag.

But before going we talked about the boy we saw at the airport.

"He said his name was Niall, Niall Horan, where have we heard it before?" Hayley asked, stoping at her door, turning to look at us.

"I don't know and I'm to tired to care at the moment, so I'm going to bed goodnight." Hollie said turning into her bedroom closing the door, and we saw her light turn off from under the crack on the door.

I turned to Hayley and said goodnight before going into my own room and closing the door. I climbed onto the bed, and thought about the boy we saw at the airport and I had to agree with Hayley we have seen him before but where?

But Hollie was right I'll think about it tomorrow, it was late and the jet lag was killing me. I turned off the lamp and settled under the blanket, before closing my eyes.

AN: Okay the places in this story story are made. Up sorry if they are real.


	2. Chapter Two: First Day

Chapter Two: First Day

"Okay I have the cheese, the sausages, potatoes, sauce, bread, and I'm missing something." I muttered to myself. "What am I missing?" I said while looking down at the the things I was juggling in my arms, trying to think of what I was missing. 

"Aha got it I'm missing the mi-AH" I was cut off mid-sentence because I walked right into some one. She went straight to the floor, but me with my freakishly bad luck went flying over her and straight into her friend who I knocked to the ground, because I landed on her, scattering both the items in my arms and the people I knocked over everywhere.

Embarrassed I jumped up with the grace that I gained from dancing and helped both the women that I knocked over, while apologizing to them. "I'm so sorry I wasn't watching were I was going, I'm really sor-" 

"Hey its okay really." The one that I knocked over first said, smiling at me. "It was kinda funny, we've never seen anyone do that before, and it was kinda awesome too." She said looking at her companion who had come to stand beside her. " Besides I'm pretty sure I'm never gonna see anything like that again, don't you think Eleanor?" She asked her friend, who now had a name.

Eleanor looked at me, letting out a laugh and smiled at me, before replying. "Yeah it was pretty funny, hey where did you learn how to get up like that?" She said looking at her friend, who I still didn't know the name of, who was also intrested in where I learnt to get up like that. 

"Uh I go to L.P.A.D.S, I study dance there." I said, my accent coming out in my voice.

Eleanor looked at me with a smile on her face, before talking again. "Oh I forgot my names Eleanor and this is Danielle." She said pointing to her friend Danielle,.

"You dance, cool what style?" Danielle asked sounding interested unlike the others, that I've come across, who have asked the same sentence. "Uh Ballet?" I said, although it sounded more like a question to my own ears, and by the look on Danielle's face she thought so too.

"Wow, that's kinda hard to do." Eleanor said with raised eyebrows, looking impressed. 

"Uh yeah it is I guess." I said, a little shocked from what she said to me. 

"Here are your things." I heard Danielle say from behind me. I quickly turned around to see her holding my things that I dropped out to me, I hadn't even noticed that she was gone.

"Thank you." I muttered taking my things from her. She smiled at me before picking her things up from the floor, and giving some of the things to Eleanor. Eleanor took them from Danielle without a word but smiling a thank you at Danielle. I was shocked I'd never seen anyone else but my friends, willingly take anything from someone without complaing about how they would ruin there nails if they did.

Eleanor must of noticed my look because she laughed at me, catching Danielle's attention. 

"Whats going on?" She asked. Eleanor just shook her head at her saying that she would tell her later. At that moment my phone started to vibrate, catching my attention. I put my hands into my pockets looking for it only to find it wasn't there, but under the shelf nearest us. Danielle reached under and got it for me. 

"Thank you." I told her answering the phone, only to get an ear full from Hollie.

"Hey what is taking you so long, they will be here soon!" She said, and she didn't sound happy, I kinda felt sorry for Hayley at the moment, as she was the one at home with her.

"I'm nearly done I just have to get the milk, and then I'll come straight home." I told her looking over the list of items in the basket that Eleanor had given me, while Danielle had gotten my phone.

"Well you better hurry up otherwise dinner will be late." I heard Hayley say over the TV in the back round.

"Okay I'll be there soon I promise."

"Yeah well hurry up I'll talk to you when you get home, See ya." She said hanging up, before I could say goodbye.

I put my phone away before looking at Danielle and Eleanor who were still standing in front of me, now with all of their items with them. Danielle was holding out two bottles of milk to me.

"Here you can take them, the bottles are all the way over the other side of the shop, and you sound like your in a bit of a hurry." She said seeing my questioning look. I was about to decline, but she saw that and put them in my basket before I could move it away from her.

"Are you sure?" I asked her, just to make sure. She looked at me as if to say if I don't take them, she will make sure I take them.

"Hey one more thing, could we grab your number please?" Eleanor said, catching me off guard. 

"Uh sure here." She gave me her phone and I put my number and my name in it, before giving it back to her.

"Well we better let you go." Danielle said smiling at me. 

"Okay I'll see you around." I said before we went our separate directions, but before I took three steps I quickly turned around calling for them, they turned around looking at me curiously.

"My names Natasha." I said realizing that I hadn't told them my name. They smiled at me. 

"Well we'll see you around Natasha." Eleanor said, turning around. I turned around and walked to the checkout smiling.

Who knew that going to the shop could be kinda fun?

 

AN: All things are made up. Sorry if they are real


End file.
